New Dawn
by Artist2519
Summary: A hopefullly well written story beginning on Bella's 18th birthday. Edward's birthday suprise goes well until something rather unpleasant happens to ruin it. Read for the thrill, adventure, action, and romance.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I wrote this story imitating Stephenie Meyer's writing style. It also starts up where Twilight's sequel, New Moon, is supposed to start. I wanted to include that small bit of New Moon in this story, but I don't think that is going to happen. I'll think about it. In the meantime, enjoy the first chapter! Make sure to **REVIEW**!

Disclaimer: All the characters and previous plot reference to Twilight belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer. As if I could think up anything that good. Ha! Don't be ridiculous.

----------

I woke on the morning of September thirteenth to a cloudy but not dark day. I wasn't surprised. The last of summer had faded away, and the rare, short weeks of clear and sunny days in Forks were gone. I sighed and pulled myself out of bed.

After washing and changing into my clothes, I headed downstairs for breakfast, expecting the kitchen to be empty. I was surprised to see Charlie sitting at the table, reading the sports section. He looked up when I came down the stairs and smiled at me.

"Morning, Bella," he said warmly. "How'd you sleep?"

"Great, thanks Dad." I was still a little shocked to see him still here. "Um, aren't you late for work?"

His small dark eyes crinkled as he smiled again. "No, not today. Do you think I would forget what day it is?"

I was confused for a moment, trying to understand what he was talking about. Then, with a rush of realization, I understood. Today was Friday. September 13. My birthday. Oh, right.

"Oh, Dad, you didn't need to stay late for me."

He shook his head at me. "I have something I wanted to give you." He reached for a small shiny rectangular-shaped present wrapped in shiny blue wrapping paper that had been lying on the table and handed it to me. I took it, puzzled.

I opened it to find a velvet jewelry box, which I found out after opening, held an unbelievably stunning necklace. It was made of a thin golden chain that held three flawless diamonds opposite the clasp. I held it up to the light where I saw each facet reflect a different color. It reminded me Edward and his glittering skin in the sun.

"Wow, Dad," I began. "I don't know what to say. This is just so…beautiful."

He looked at me, apparently pleased that I liked his present. "It was going to be your mother's," he admitted. "But, I, uh, never got the chance to give it to her."

A feeling of sadness and pity for Charlie washed over me. I also felt the smallest hint of guilt, though I couldn't quite say why.

"Thanks a lot, Dad," I said, to fill the awkward silence. "It's really beautiful. I love it." I smiled warmly at him and he grinned back. I was glad to make him happy.

I glanced at the clock. "Oh!" I was running late. "I'd better get my stuff. Edward's going to be here in a couple of minutes."

Charlie made a slightly disapproving face. "Are you sure you don't want me to drive you to school today? Then you wouldn't have to rush."

I shook my head a little too quickly in response, so that Charlie's face fell a little. I tried to make up for it by saying, "Edward's probably already on his way."

And then, as though on cue, I saw the silver Volvo pull up the driveway. I glanced fleetingly at the window, and then ran upstairs to drop off the necklace in my room. It was too valuable to take to school. I didn't trust myself. I'm sure I would unintentionally find some way to lose or break it. I was far too clumsy to be trusted with anything so precious.

I bounded back downstairs to find Charlie smiling reminiscently at me. "My little Bells is all grown up," he said sadly. "I can't believe you're actually eighteen. Who knows what kind of trouble you could get yourself into? You're midterms are coming up, kids will throw crazy parties, and there will be boys…"

I just grinned and rolled my eyes. I knew he was thinking about Edward. I grabbed my backpack from the kitchen chair. "I'll see you tonight, Dad."

"Alright, but don't worry about dinner. Tonight is my night to treat _you_. We'll go out together somewhere."

I cringed slightly on the inside at the thought of going out to eat with Charlie. "Okay, sounds good," I called as I rushed out the door. "Bye Dad!"

I was relieved to finally get out to Edward. My anxiety decreased rapidly as I approached the car. I was getting used to driving to school with him now. I had been used to spending the entire day with him, but now school had started again, and I didn't get to have him to myself for all twenty-four hours of the day.

I yanked open the car door to see him giving me his familiar half-smile. His eyes were a dark caramel color today. They smoldered at me and I found myself stunned yet again.

"Are you going to get in the car?" he asked me teasingly. His tone was warm and inviting.

I sat down and pushed my bag in the back seat.

"Happy birthday," he said, turning to me.

I grinned. "Thanks."

He chuckled.

"What?" I looked in the mirror. There wasn't anything on my face.

"I find it funny that you're birthday is on Friday the thirteenth," he said, trying to hold back a small laugh.

"Oh," I answered. "Yes. I've had a lot of those in my life."

He shook his head, laughing. "Why am I not surprised? Perhaps this is the reason for all of you're magnetism for trouble."

"Maybe," I giggled.

"I have a surprise for you," he told me, in that musical and playful, yet unbelievably irresistible voice.

"Oh?" I should have known. "And what would that be?"

He looked at me with mock incredulousness. "You can't possibly think I would tell you! That would ruin the surprise." He grinned.

"C'mon, you won't even give me a hint?"

He laughed freely. "You wish."

I rolled my eyes and gave up, knowing how annoyingly stubborn he could be.

"You will have to come home with me, though, so I can give it to you properly."

I nodded. "Sure." I had planned on it anyway. "Slow down, will you?" I added. I had just glanced at the speedometer, and was annoyed, though not really surprised, to see that we were going a hundred miles an hour.

He sighed. "Bella," he began. "I drive this fast every day."

"Yes, and I tell you to slow down every day, don't I?"

He rolled his eyes at me, and slowed down to ninety. He raised his eyebrows at me. "Is that better?" His eyes did that smoldering thing once again.

I pretended to frown, but failed miserably, due to the fact Edward's eyes were locked with mine. "Hardly."

He smirked. We turned into the school parking lot, and parked next to Alice and Jasper's car. Rosalie and Emmett had both graduated, and Rosalie had graciously lent them the BMW for the time being.

"Ready?" he asked, coming around and opening my door.

"Whatever," I answered. As long as I was with him, I didn't care what we were doing.

He carried my backpack for me as we walked up to class.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, here it is. It's not the greatest, most exciting chapter, but it does the job. I needed to fill in the gaps between the last chapter and the next one. The next chapter will be the climax (sorta) and will be much more suspenful and action-packed. Also, I checked my stats and realized that 445 people have viewed this story and only 12 have reviewed. YOU NEED TO **REVIEW**! I promise, the more reviews I get, the faster I will write. Please, please,please, oh please. Please review. Please?

I hope this story is not too blah for you guys. If you really hate it, let me know. By reviewing.

And without further adew:

We walked together, as usual. It was the last day of the first week of school, and on Fridays, according to my schedule, I had English first period. I unwillingly said goodbye to Edward– it was one of the few classes we didn't share this year– and I headed off to Building 2. On the way, Jessica caught up with me, and chatted animatedly while we entered the classroom. We sat down and waited for Mrs. Colborn to begin class.

I enjoyed literature for the most part, but after we began discussing parallelism techniques, my thoughts drifted unsurprisingly to Edward. It was heard coming back to school, where I could no longer spend as much time with him as I would have liked. Most of our time together in the summer had been unlimited, though there were more random sunny days than usual. That didn't keep us apart, though. We spent those days in Edward's favorite meadow, talking for hours on end. I also spent a lot of time with Alice and Jasper, and I did see Emmett and Rosalie, however, they had "gotten married" again, and they were planning to move out of their family's house.

Mrs. Colborn called my name and I froze. I hadn't heard the question. Shoot, I was caught daydreaming. Jessica nudged me and whispered the answer. I owed her one.

After English, Jess waved to me as I headed right, to Building 6, while she headed left. I was anxious. I had science with Edward again this year (although this time it was chemistry), and also with Angela and Eric. I rushed anxiously to class, even though I was perfectly on time.

I turned into the classroom to find Edward already sitting at our lab table, waiting for me. He had both hands out in front of him resting on the countertop, looking utterly relaxed. He flashed a smile at me when I entered, and I blushed, grinning back. His beauty was striking, and I couldn't help but stare in amazement as his topaz eyes locked on mine. After all the time I'd spent with him, I thought the effect of his overpowering dazzle-ment might have worn off by now, but he never disappointed me.

"I've been waiting for you," he said in an irresistibly pleasant voice, as I walked over to him.

"Have you?" It was all I could answer. My voice sounded breathless from my running, and I tried hard to slow my accelerated heart. This proved impossible though, because Edward had just moved his stool so close to mine that our elbows were touching.

"How was English?" he asked me.

"I'm not sure," I answered, still distracted by his touch. "I just couldn't seem to focus."

He laughed his quiet, musical laugh and pulled a strand of hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ear. I hated not being able to hold him now, being at the beginning of class. The material itself was more challenging for me than I was used to, and having Edward so close only made it harder to concentrate. I managed somehow, by keeping my eyes fixedly on the chalkboard, copying the notes. I knew that if I glanced even once at him, I wouldn't be able to take my eyes off of him.

He kept his hand on mine for the entire hour, and he didn't release it until the bell rang, signaling the end of class.

He walked with me to Spanish, and after that, we finally had lunch.

I was relieved to walk down the hall to a period where we were free to talk openly. Upon entering the cafeteria, I spotted Alice and Jasper. Alice waved at me, and motioned for us to go and sit with them. I looked at Edward, looked suddenly annoyed, and slightly crestfallen.

"What is it?" I asked concerned.

He sighed. "Alice sees a little bit of sun peeping out after lunch."

I felt my face fall a little, and then tried to cover my disappointment. "Oh," I said. "Will you have to leave?"

He grimaced as we made our way to the lunch line. "I don't know any other options," he muttered.

He grabbed a tray and eyed the food selection. "What do you want?"

"I don't care," I answered abstractedly. As if I could think about _food_ while I was watching_ him_.

He piled a decent amount of food onto the tray, paid for it quickly, and headed with me towards Alice and Jasper.

Alice smiled at me. "Happy birthday, Bella," she said warmly. She slid her chair over to make room for me.

I blushed as I said, "Thanks," and I sat down next to her.

Jasper eyed me. "You're turning eighteen, aren't you Bella?"

"Yes," I nodded.

Edward suddenly turned and raised his eyebrows at him.

"What, Jasper?" Alice poked at him, giggling.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Jasper finds it funny that you are now physically older than me."

I contemplated that for a moment. "Wow," I said. "I don't feel older than you."

Edward rolled his eyes again. "That's because you're not."

I sighed. "Maybe not, but still…" My voice trailed off hopefully. "Technically, I am _physically_ older. You're still seventeen." I grinned, knowing that this would annoy him.

Edward stared at me, looking both amused and irked. "That may be so, but I am still physically superior."

It was true. He was stronger, taller, and heavier. And he was really older.

Alice looked thoughtfully at me. "You're not really physically older, you're just humanly older."

"Thank you, Alice," Edward said curtly. The rest of us laughed at his irritated expression.

"We have to get going," Alice announced abruptly.

Edward tightened his jaw and moved instinctively towards me in his seat.

"Edward, we have a less then five minutes," Alice reminded him. "We'll meet you at home."

We watched them both disappear, and then Edward grabbed my hand gently. "You'll be alright?" he asked.

"Of course, I'll be fine," I said, though I wouldn't really be. "It's just a couple more hours."

Edward's marble brow furrowed and he looked as though he were deciding something. "I'll wait for you in my car," he said finally.

I smiled at the model of perfection standing before me, now holding me in a halfway embrace. "Okay," I said.

"And be careful," he whispered to me. He leaned in towards me and grazed my jaw, and then my collarbone, breathing deeply all the while. I inhaled in his wonderfully familiar scent.

He brushed my cheek with the back of his hand wordlessly. Then he was gone.

I sighed sadly. I could still feel the cold touch on my face.

"Bella!" I heard my name and spun around. Jessica was running towards me, waving a sheet of paper in her hand.

"Hey, Jess. What–?" She squealed shrilly, cutting me off.

"Bella! You'll never guess! The best thing's happened!"

"Umm, you've won the lottery?" I conjured.

She shook her head. "I got the part!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down excitedly.

Jessica had decided to try out for the school's fall musical. This year, Forks High School was planning to put on _The_ _Sound of Music_. Jessica has told me she would be trying out for Rolfe's girlfriend, whatever her name was. I hadn't been paying much attention when she told me over the phone. Edward's fault again.

"That's really great Jessica," I said enthusiastically. "You'll do so well. I can't wait to see you perform."

Jessica walked with me on the way to class, and babbled on about Jim Hawthorne, who had been given the position of Rolfe, and what she had heard about the director, so on and so on.

The rest of my day seemed to pass as slowly as syrup dripping from the very bottom of the bottle. I sat anxiously through Trig and then a very dull lecture on the rules of tennis in Gym.

Finally, I hastened to change my clothes and collect my things. I was clumsy and hasty about it, and stumbled over my feet a few times before I made it to the door. I rushed outside into brilliant sunshine poking through holes in the clouds. Alice had been right, of course.

I found the silver Volvo waiting at the curb and I unhesitatingly opened the door and plopped in.

Edward's angelic face was turned towards me, pale as ever, protected by the roof of the car. "Ready?" he asked, giving me that wicked and breathtaking half smile. My heart fluttered.

"Bring it on," I said faintly, sidetracked by his dazzling smile.

He laughed and we drove swiftly out of the school parking lot and onto the road.

A/N: Hey, you, reading this! Yeah, you! See that button down there on the left? Press it and type up your REVIEW. Here, I'll point it out for you.

**l  
l  
l  
****V**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey everybody. Sorry it took me a while to update. I'vebeenkinda busy, but things are definetly easing up now that school is pretty much done (just 5 more days!). I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I found itfun towrite. I do have to say though, before you begin my story, that I received some of my informationfrom the Twilight Lexicon site. I'm sure many of you have checkedit out already, but if not, make sure to do so. You will not be sorry. 

I want to say a HUGE thank you to everybody who has reviewed. Thanks to kaypgirl, kagomesnumber1, Vampiress Yugure, brilliant-author, rebelfreak, IceHeart 48, Marcella Jole' Mercilee, BlueMoon0191, Allycatzzzzz, Hellish Rec Devil, Mademoiselle Fiori, illnevertell319, freakishlyobbsessivebooklover, IncarnationOfPureBeauty, Moriko-Demon, Sama-Saski, OnCrack, Sonya, flippin sweet Twilight lover, BettingonAlice, Becca, kiwi00, Jessi, Ally, Taters-Kay, Rebecca (unless you're the same as Becca, then I've already said thanks to you), WingedMoonlight, Laura Leia, Danielle, anne234, Raging Raven, jasperchik, and ROSIE 1234. Please keep reviewing. I really want to hear what you think.

I am thinking about changing my summary to makethe storysound more intersting. Is anyone good at writing summaries?

Thanks also to Hellish Red Devil for beta-ing!

:Drum roll please:

Chapter 3!

"So," Edward began as we turned another corner blindingly fast. "How has you're birthday been so far?" His face was teasing when he looked at me.

"Rather uneventful," I sighed. I doubted that it would stay that way if he had something planned.

He raised his eyebrows at me. "None of your friends remembered your birthday?"

As if he didn't already know. "Angela got me a really nice card," I said shrugging. "Mike told me yesterday that he was going to leave me a surprise in my locker, but I never found anything, so I guess he just forgot."

Edward turned his eyes back toward the road at my words. "Oh yes…" he muttered. "Newton's _surprise_."

I looked skeptically at him. "What are you not telling me?"

The corner of his mouth was twitched momentarily. "I was merely looking out for your well-being," he explained composedly.

"You didn't!" I gasped.

He looked straight at me, his eyes wide and innocent. "He got you a strawberry cupcake and left it in your locker." His tone was amused, slightly irritated, and disapproving all at once.

"So you stole it out of my locker?" I said, meaning to sound angry, but it came out sounding surprised. I didn't bother asking how he got my combination.

He looked at me as if I was acting insane. "Of course. You're allergic to strawberries, remember?" It was true.

"Still," I complained. "You could have told me."

"It must have slipped my mind," he said offhandedly.

I didn't buy it for a second. "Nothing slips your mind." I slumped in my seat. "I spent that whole hour in gym with him and never said a thing because I didn't know about it. He probably thinks I was being really rude now." Surely that was Edward's original intention.

I heard him chuckle under his breathe and he popped a CD into the car's sound system. "Can some Debussy cheer you up?" he asked mockingly.

How could I possibly pretend to stay angry after just glancing at such beauty and perfection? It wasn't fair.

I tried to steer the conversation away from Mike Newton and onto a much more interesting subject– like Edward.

"Why do like Debussy so much? You play that CD a lot."

He looked at me speculatively for a moment, and an expression of indecision crossed his face for a brief moment. Then, his choice made, he began, "I thought Debussy was a very interesting person. He was an amazing pianist, and a very different kind of composer."

It took a moment for his words to sink in. "You met Debussy?" I gaped. All of my previous thoughts vanished instantly.

He looked anxiously at me, and I immediately refrained from ogling in disbelief. I forced the muscles in my face to assume their natural position, to make it look as though what he'd just said was a completely and totally normal thing you would hear from a senior in high school.

"Does that disturb you?" His ocher eyes were apprehensive.

"No," I answered, and it was true. It didn't disturb me; it fascinated me.

He looked at me thoughtfully, trying to tell if I was being honest. He apparently decided that I was, because he continued. "Yes, I met Debussy in 1917. I was sixteen, and I was studying music in Paris."

He shot another glance at me. I nodded encouragingly.

"His composing style intrigued me. It was very different to what most people were used to in that time. I watched him perform several of his etudes, actually. The memories are blurred now, but I do remember hearing about his death, and how much it disheartened me. He had been one of my favorite composers."

"Wow," I breathed.

He half-smiled, and the radiance of it stunned me for a moment before I could speak.

"You studied music in Paris," I recited softly. "You must have been really good, to travel all that way, I mean. You lived in Chicago, right?"

"Right." He nodded, his eyes seeing something other than the weak sun over the trees on the horizon.

"Do you ever go back there?" I asked, attempting to stir him out of his reverie.

It worked. His face lightened as he chuckled. "I still own my parent's house." He looked over at me. "Under my own great-grandson's name, of course," he added convincingly.

"You do go back, then?" I pestered curiously.

"Yes, sometimes."

"Will you take me there someday?"

His face was soft, his eyes filled with an emotion that I couldn't understand.

"Someday," he promised.

The car pulled slowly to a stop. I was not surprised to find that we'd reached our destination so quickly.

In the time it took me to unbuckle my seatbelt, he'd already sprung from the car, got around the outside of it, and was courteously opening my door for me. I was touched by his gentleman-like gesture, even though he did it everyday. I could never ignore how much I was obsessed with him, and I noticed every little thing about him. I couldn't help myself.

"Ready for your surprise?" Edward shot his eyebrows up twice, quickly, for a dramatic effect. It was almost too much. He was far too irresistible for his own good.

He took hold of my hand with his icy one and led my up onto the wrap-around porch and through the door. Alice greeted us almost instantly.

"About time," she commented. "C'mon, let's go. I want to give Bella my present." Her expression was excited. "I know you'll love it."

"Oh, Alice, you really didn't need to get me anything," I protested as she grabbed my arm and pulled into the wide, open living room. Esme was waiting there for me, along with Jasper and Emmett. I unsurprisingly noted Rosalie's absence.

Sun poured in through the back wall, which was entirely glass. The three vampires glittered like diamond in the light. Edward and Alice joined them in sparkling as they walked out of the shadow of the doorstep. I felt horribly plain standing in the midst of all their magnificence.

Alice pushed me down onto the white corduroy couch. "Here," she said enthusiastically, handing me a wrapped package. "This is from Jasper and me."

I looked down at the present and carefully unwrapped it. It was a collection of books, including Jane Eyre by Charlotte Brontë, Emma by Jane Austen, and other of my favorites, all in beautiful hard cover editions.

"Oh, wow," I said as I shuffled through the many books, astounded. "Thank you so much, Alice," I said, smiling up at her. "And you, Jasper," I remembered, though I had the feeling the books had been more Alice's idea.

Jasper nodded. "Sure."

Alice flashed a brilliant smile at me and then walked over to stand next to Jasper.

Esme disappeared for half a second, and then she flickered back, holding a gorgeous cake covered in vanilla icing and pink frosting. I could read my name from where I was on the couch.

I felt my face grow very hot as I counted eighteen candles.

Emmett leaned towards me. "You'll like this," he assured me. "Watch."

Emmett took the cake from Esme, who rolled her eyes, and he placed it on the coffee table in front of me. He grinned mischievously at me, and placed his thumb and his forefinger over the wick of one of the candles, and it was immediately lit.

My eyes almost popped out of my head. I watched as within seconds, he used his fingers to create friction quickly enough to light the rest of the candles.

"Impressive," I commented when he'd finished.

Emmett laughed.

Edward materialized next to on the couch. "Would you like us to sing you 'Happy Birthday'?" The corners of his mouth were tugging upward as he tried to repress a grin.

"I think I've been embarrassed enough for one day," I said, and blew a puff of air at the candles, extinguishing only half. It took me one breathe to get the rest of them.

Esme swiftly cut out a piece and handed it to me on a plate with a fork. "Here you are, dear. We would love to join you of course, but I suppose you'll just have to take the rest of it home. We don't really keep much food here."

"Thanks for everything," I said gratefully. "You really didn't have to."

"We know, but we like to," Alice said cheerfully. "We don't really celebrate birthdays. The whole cake idea doesn't really appeal to us, and presents don't matter to us. We already have everything we need."

"Thanks again for all of it," I said to the room in general.

"It's our pleasure, Bella. Really," Alice said as she walked upstairs with Jasper. Esme followed, as did Emmett.

I turned my eyes to Edward, his glittering face dulling everything else in the room. "What did you wish for?" he asked me, his eyes pouring intimately into mine.

I looked down at my plate, not wanting to tell him the truth. "Didn't anyone ever tell you? You can't tell anyone what you wish for on you're birthday, or else it's bad luck."

He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear as I took another bite of the delicious cake. "Won't you tell me?" he whispered. "It's so unbelievably frustrating, having to ask you. I can't say that I haven't grown used to it by now, but I still want to know."

I kept my eyes down on my birthday cake, not wanting to fall into telling him the truth under his alluring gaze, just like I had so many times before. "I don't want to."

He sighed through his nose. "Why not?" His voice was so enthrallingly luscious. His smell was so close to me. I couldn't hold up much longer.

I fought hard not to look up at his perfect face. "I'm afraid it will upset you. Again."

I had to look up now, to see his reaction. His eyes darkened, and a crease appeared between his eyebrows. "I believe we've touched upon this subject before." He knew exactly what I had wished, though I hadn't said it aloud.

A cloud suddenly covered the sun behind me. The dazzling Edward was gone, and left a pale, beautiful, somber Edward in his is place. I looked at him guiltily. He knew what I was getting at, and he didn't like it.

"I know we have," I said quietly. "But not enough. We can't just leave it undecided. _Something_ is going to have to happen eventually."

Edward set his jaw. "I can't let that happen to you, Bella. You just don't understand what you're asking… What it would mean to be…" His voice trailed off.

The atmosphere had tightened. I bit my lip, trying to think of something to say to lighten the mood. I wanted to have this conversation, but I didn't want it to be so tense. I wanted so badly for Edward to see things my way. I knew, and he did too, that my transformation would have to ensue at some point in time, but he denied it, and kept fighting, just like the stubborn creature I knew him to be.

"Fine," I said, giving up for the time being. I was unable to stand the stressed mood in the air. "Have it your way, for now. But don't think I'm going to give in. It's not going to happen."

Edward pursed his lips. "I wish you _would_ give in."

"Don't count on it."

He grimaced, and then locked his hand with mine. "I still have you're birthday present, you know."

I sat up from my slump in the couch. "What do you mean?"

"I haven't given you _my_ surprise yet, remember?"

I was confused. "I thought all of this _was_ your surprise," I said as I indicated the cake, books from Alice, and wrapping paper.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Bella," he sighed. "I thought you knew me better than that."

I raised my eyebrows at him. "What can you possibly have planned for now?"

He snickered at my expression. So suddenly, he stood up, holding me in his firm arms, my empty plate which had held my cake still in my hand. He took it from me and placed it on the coffee table.

Edward grinned at me mischievously. "Close your eyes. We're going for a little run."

Before I had time to protest, we shot off. I only saw a flash of sky above me before I snapped my eyelids shut. I didn't know how fast we were going, or how far. It was impossible to tell. Edward's body beneath me made no sign of effort. His motion felt as smooth as if he were walking calmly through the park.

After a very long while of this, Edward covered my eyes with his cool hand and set me down on my feet. I felt his breathe in my ear.

"Ready?" And then he lifted his hand from my face.

I gasped. I was in the middle of the most heavenly garden I'd ever seen. Surrounded by roses of every color, I circled in awe.

I turned to him. He was watching me with amusement. "You like it, then?"

I just gave a laugh. I was totally speechless. I turned again in circles, examining the garden more closely. It was in the middle of the deep forest that began right near my house. I tell by the moss on the trees and the density of the thick trunks around us. I was surprised by the extensive amount of light that was able to make it through the thick layer of leaves. I looked up and realized that the area of leaves fifty feet above me had been cut open, so that the sun could make it down to all of the flowers.

There were well-placed stones lying flat under my feet. The circle-shaped garden spread out around me, and I stood in the center, admiring the astonishing sight.

"How did you _do_ this?" I breathed, once I had found my voice again.

"With some time," he said, as wrapped his arms around my waist from behind.

I turned within his hold to see him radiantly glittering once again. I had the sun to thank.

He smiled at me and I couldn't resist any longer. I thrust myself up and pressed my lips against his. His stone-cold mouth enjoyed my warm one for only a second before he pulled away gently.

"I'm sorry," he said tenderly. "But I could so easily hurt you. And I don't want to. I can't." His face was poignant. "You do understand, don't you?"

I sighed and leaned my head against his solid chest while sliding my arms around his shoulders. "Yes. Of I course I do." I didn't want him to feel guilty. He had already given me everything I could ever ask of him, everything that he could.

"Bella," his soothing voice purred my name.

"Hmm?" I answered. It was hard to concentrate while so close to him.

"Happy birthday."

I grinned into his sweater. "Thanks," I whispered back.

Then it happened. He froze underneath me. He pulled away and gripped my arm tightly as he stared horrified into the clearing.

Alice emerged with Jasper not far behind. "Edward," she cried, with panic flooding her voice.

This alerted me even more so than Edward's strange behavior. I had never before heard Alice sounding so disturbed. Some train of thought passed briefly from Alice to Edward, and it only took an instant for me to realize that something was very, very wrong.

A/N 2: I've already pointed it out. You know _exactly _where that button is. Come on, press it! Review!


End file.
